Put Your Name On My List
by Cactus93
Summary: Chanyeol kesal dengan keponakannya mengganggu rencana yang telah ia susun di list, tapi karena keponakannya pula Chanyeol mengganti listnya dan menambah nama seseorang di dalamnya. CHANBAEK/BL/RnR!


**Put Your Name On My List**

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **Cast:**

 **Chanyeol, Baekhyun beserta orang-orang disekitarnya**

 **~Royal OTP~**

 **.**

 **Chanyeol milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol milik orangtuanya. FF ini milik Cactus93**

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Petaka besar untuk Chanyeol di hari pertama libur musim panasnya. Hari ini Yoora dengan tega menitipkan putri pertamanya yang berusia tiga tahun pada Chanyeol. Bukan berati Chanyeol tak menyayangi keponakannya itu, tapi sejak sebelum ia pindah ke _Bucheon_ , ia sudah menyiapkan sederet list yang ingin ia lakukan pada hari pertama ini. Baru kemarin Chanyeol pindah dan hari ini ia berniat menjelajah kota kecil ini, jika saja si pengganggu tidak datang. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu Ibu dan kakaknya pergi belanja untuk membeli perlengkapan rumah yang kurang dan ia tak akan bisa mengandalkan ayahnya jika beliau baru akan menginjak rumah di saat jarum pendek mengarah angka empat.

Chanyeol duduk disofa, melipat kedua tangannya. Ia memperhatikan keponakannya yang duduk di karpet lembut berwarna cokelat di depan televisi. Anak itu sedang menikmati tontonan kartunnya. Jika kartun sejenis _Pokemon_ atau _Digimon_ , ia dengan senang hati ikut menontonnya, tapi sayangnya keponakannya hanyalah seorang anak perempuan manis yang gemar menonton kartun bertema _Princess_. Lihatlah _style_ keponakannya itu, rambut potongan bob sebahu berwarna hitam kelam dilengkapi dengan pita merah cantik melingkari kepalanya, _dress_ manis berwarna biru muda mengembang hingga lutut dengan hiasan pita warna putih melingkar di perut hingga punggungnya dan memakai sepatu balet berwarna merah dengan kaus kaki berenda putih semata kaki. Percayalah jika Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa isi lemari keponakannya itu penuh dengan pita, renda dan segala hal yang berbau _Princess_ lainnya. Bahkan kakaknya bercerita jika anak perempuannya itu menginginkan potongan rambut bob setelah menonton _Princess Snow White_. Ya. Anak-anak dan khayalannya. Chanyeol tak memusingkan hal itu, tapi yang jelas saat ini Chanyeol merasa bosan. Sangat bosan.

Keponakannya yang berusia tiga tahun itu sudah memiliki keinginan ini dan itu yang tak kuasa Chanyeol bisa menolaknya. Chanyeol memang suka anak kecil, tapi anak kecil yang ia sukai itu sejenis anak kecil kisaran usia setahunan yang bisa ia gendong kemana-mana karena itu menurutnya mereka sangat menggemaskan diusia itu.

"Oppa! Aku bosan."

Chanyeol memberi tatapan tak tertarik dengan rajukan keponakannya. Anak itu menoleh kebelakang menatapnya dengan melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah. Dan perlu digaris bawahi, keponakannya itu memanggilnya dengan ' _oppa'_ karena itu paksaan dari laki-laki kelas dua SMA itu. Ia sangat keberatan dengan panggilan 'paman' diusianya yang bahkan belum menginjak kepala dua. Bahkan dulu ia mewanti-wanti kakaknya untuk tidak hamil dulu, tapi ia punya hak apa mengurusi rumah tangga kakaknya. Sampai Chanyeol mendapat jeweran pedih dari ibunya dan siraman rohani satu jam penuh dari ayahnya yang sangat menginginkan cucu.

"Terus kau mau apa?" Hari ini ia sangat enggan melakukan apapun. Anak itu merusak daftar list-nya. Membuka mulutpun terasa malas baginya. Ia menghela napas lalu menidurkan tubuhnya pada kelembutan sofa yang ia duduki lalu memejamkan mata.

"Oppaaaa!"

Chanyeol terkejut mendengar bentakan itu, apalagi suara itu tepat di telinga kirinya. Ia langsung membuka mata ternyata keponakannya sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Chanyeol kembali mendudukan tubuhnya. "Kau mau apa?"

"Es krim~"

Keponakannya memberi serangan _aegyo_ padanya. "Aku malas keluar, bermain dirumah saja, ya?." Chanyeol berusaha membujuk.

"Aku tak bawa mainan. "Anak itu mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu menjatuhkan pandangannya ke lantai, "Tapi aku bolehkah bermain dengan _Rilakkuma_?" ia mendongak dengan pandangan mata berbinar-binar mengingat pamannya mempunyai puluhan boneka Rilakkuma dikamarnya.

"Ti-dak!" Chanyeol menjawab dengan cepat membuat keponakannya kembali berwajah murung bahkan terlihat hampir menangis. Melihat itu Chanyeol langsung gelagapan. "Ba-baiklah kita..." Chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya membuat keputusan dengan cepat antara mengizinkann keponakannya bermain koleksi boneka berharganya atau menyisikan uang sakunya untuk membelikan keponakannya es krim, "Ayo kita cari mini market terdekat untuk membeli es krim."

Kali ini ia menghela napas pasrah lebih memilih membelikan es krim dari pada merekalan keponakannya bermain dengan koleksinya dan berujung anak itu memaksa membawa pulang salah satu koleksi bonekanya kerumah –untuk kedua kalinya. Chanyeol trauma. Yang benar saja, harga Rilakkumnya itu seratus kali lipat es krim yang harganya termurah. Maka dari itu, tak masalah baginya membelikan keponakannya es krim dan sekaligus jalan-jalan. Lagipula mencari _mini market_ terdekat adalah salah satu poin di listnya. "Kau tunggu disini dan _oppa_ akan mengambil _hoodie_ beserta dompet _oppa_ dulu. Mengerti?"

Anak itu mengangguk patuh disertai dengan senyum manisnya.

" _Aigoo_ , anak baik." Setelah mengelus rambut lembut keponakannya, Chanyeol langsung bergegas pergi ke kamarnya.

Selesai dengan segala perlengkapannya, Chanyeol beserta keponakan mungilnya berjalan menuju pintu utama. Saat Chanyeol mengunci pintu, keponakannya menarik-narik ujung _hoodie_ -nya. " _Oppa_! _Oppa_! Dirumah sebelah ada yang berteriak."

Chanyeol mengerutkan darinya, berusaha menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Waaa Mongryong-ah! Kau jangan berlari, kesini kau!"

Benar ucapan keponakannya tadi. Terdengar suara teriakan laki-laki dari sebelah kanan rumah barunya beserta gemericik suara air. Dari tempatnya berdiri, ia tak bisa melihat rumah tetangganya karena tinggi pagar yang mengelilingi rumahnya lebih dari dua meter.

Satu yang Chanyeol pikirkan saat ini. Ia tak tahu letak _mini market_ dan haruskah ia menyapa tatangga dan bertanya padanya dimana letak _mini market_ terdekat? Dari suara tetangganya itu terdengar seperti orang yang heboh dan ramah, mungkin ini kesempatan bagi Chanyeol untuk mempunyai teman baru pertama disini. Itu salah satu poin yang ia paling ia nantikan dalam listnya. Satu hari, dua poin bisa ia lakukan sekaligus.

Keponakan Chanyeol dengan bingung memandang pamannya yang terus berdiri sambil menganggukan kepala berulang kali, " _Oppa_? Es Krim. Ayoo~" ia kembali menarik ujung _hoodie_ pamannya, kali ini lebih erat karena ia menariknya ujung _hoodie_ itu sambil berjalan membuat Chanyeol terkejut kelimpungan mengikuti langkah kecil itu, tapi saat sampai di depan pagar rumah, anak itu mendadak berhenti. " _Oppa_ , ke kanan atau ke kiri?" anak itu dengan wajah bingung yang menggemaskan bertanya tentang arah.

"Ke kanan, ayo kita mampir ke rumah tetangga baru dan bertanya dimana letak _mini market_. Setuju?"

Keponakannya tersenyum cerah lalu mengangguk dengan semangat. Ia menggandeng tangan pamannya dengan erat dan berjalan kearah kanan.

"Kesini kau dasar anjing nakal." Laki-laki itu tertawa semakin keras disetiap langkah Chanyeol mendekatai rumah tetangganya.

Gerbang rumah tangganya terbuat dari teralis renggang berwarna hijau tua membuat Chanyeol dengan jelas melihat sosok berkaus pink lengan pendek beserta celana denim selutut membawa selang panjang berwarna biru gelap dengan air yang terus mengallir. Rambut coklatnya begitu terang tertimpa sinar matahari, wajah putihnya terlihat bersinar dengan senyum lebarnya. Ia membuat hujan buatan dengan air selang itu berlarian mengejar anjingnya. Sejenak waktu terhenti setelah Chanyeol menatap lekat laki-laki itu. Terasa ada getaran menyenangkan di dada sehingga membuatnya enggan mengalihkan pandangan kepada sosok yang tengah berlarian menangkap anjing ras _Welsh-corgi_ berwarna yang hampir serupa dengan rambut pemiliknya.

" _Oppa_!"

Teriakan keponakannya menghancurkan lamunan Chanyeol. Ia kira anak itu memanggilnya, tapi ternyata keponakannya sekarang sudah melambaikan tangan keatas dengan semangat seperti menyapa orang yang telah lama ia kenal. Chanyeol kembali menatap tetangga bersurai madu itu, anak itu terlihat terkejut dan berpikir sejenak. Tapi, beberapa detik setelahnya laki-laki itu meletakan selang dan mematikan keran air lalu berjalan mendekat kearah mereka dan membuka gerbang rumahnya.

Langkah demi langkah laki-laki bersurai madu itu berjalan mendekat, serasa jantung Chanyeol berdetak semakin kencang. Bodohnya dia yang membiarkan keponakannya menyapa dan bertanya.

" _Oppa_ tahu _mini market_ di dekat sini? Aku mau membeli es krim." Anak kecil yang terlalu berani dan tak punya dosa itu bertanya kepada laki-laki bersurai madu itu yang tengah berjongkok dan tersenyum lembut kepada keponakannya. Tak lupa ia mengelus gemas pipi montok keponakannya itu dengan lembut.

"Hai adik cantik, kau tetangga baru itu ya?" Suara laki-laki itu bak warna rambutnya. Manis lembut seperti madu.

"Tetangga?" Keponakannya sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan. "Chanyeol _oppa_ yang tetangga. Aku tetap di Seoul." Anak yang berusia tiga tahun itu terdengar kesulitan mengatur kalimat yang ia ucapkan.

"Wah kalian anak ibu kota." Laki-laki itu memuji.

Mendengar penjelasan keponakannya, membuat laki-laki bersurai madu itu menaikan alisnya lalu menoleh kearah Chanyeol. Saat itu juga Chanyeol merasakan panah yang menancap pas di jantungnya. "Pe-perkenalkan aku tetangga barumu. Namaku Park Chanyeol." Dengan awalan kaku Chanyeol memperkenalkan dirinya beserta dengan sebuah bungkukan badan sebagai fomalitas.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum lalu berdiri, ia mengulurkan telapak tangannya yang memliki jemari lentik yang indah, "Salam kenal, aku Byun Baekhyun." Laki-laki yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Baekhyun itu tersenyum dan menunggu balasan uluran tangan dari tetangga barunya.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol membalas uluran tangan itu dan tersenyum kikuk. Mengapa semua yang dimiliki Baekhyun serasa tanpa cela. Baru kali ini ia berjabatan tangan dengan laki-laki yang memiliki tangan selembut sutera.

"Chan-yeol-sshi?" Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol karena laki-laki lebih tinggi dihadapannya itu tak juga melepaskan jabatan tangannya.

"A-ah maafkan aku!" Chanyeol memundurkan tubuhnya dan membungkuk lagi. Perilakunya itu sontak membuat Baekhyun tertawa. Tetap dengan posisi membungkuk, Chanyeol mendongakkan kepala melirik kearah Baekhyun. Ada perasaan senang membuat Baekhyun tertawa karenanya.

" _Oppa_ ~ ayo kita segera beli es krim."

Rengekan keponakan Chanyeol membuat keduanya menaruh perhatian pada anak itu.

" _Oppa_ punya es krim rasa strawberry di rumah. Apa kau mau?" Baekhyun menawarkan

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Di dalam rumah keluarga Byun atau lebih tepatnya di ruang makan keluarga Byun. Chanyeol dan keponakannya duduk berhadapan menunggu Baekhyun menyiapkan beberapa _scoop_ es krim di mangkok kaca transparan kecil.

Diameter bola mata Chanyeol melebar menyadari jika Baekhyun juga menyiapkan es krim juga untuknya, "Kau tak perlu memberiku es krim juga Baekhyun-sshi."

"Sudah, makan saja. Anggap saja sebagai sambutan selamat datang. Lagi pula ibumu kemarin juga memberi kami bingkisan."

Dengan ragu Chanyeol mengangguk dan memakan es krim itu perlahan. Ia bingung harus mulai berbicara dari mana.

"Adik manis, siapa namamu?"

Chanyeol memperhatikan interaksi Baekhyun dengan keponakannya.

"Hyera."

"Aigoo, kau adik Chanyeol _oppa_?"

Chanyeol hampir tersedak saat Baekhyun memanggilnya 'Chanyeol _oppa'_.

"Aku keponakannya." Hyera menjawab tapi perhatiannya terpusat pada es krim yang ia makan.

"Hmm… mengapa kau memanggilnya _oppa_?"

Chanyeol merasakan firasat buruk.

Anak itu menatap Baekhyun dan mengerjabkan mata bulatnya "Chanyeol _oppa_ yang menyuruh begitu." Dengan polos ia mengumbar aib pamannya setelah itu ia kembali menikmati es krimnya.

Chanyeol bisa melihat Baekhyun meliriknya. "Kau tipe pemaksa, ya?" keduanya terkekeh bersama. "Ngomong-omong, apakah orang kota betah memakai _hoodie_ saat musim panas? Aku yang memakai kaos pendek ini saja merasa gerah."

Sedari tadi Baekhyun merasa penasaran Chanyeol yang memakai _hoodie_ hitamnya yang tebal di tengan panasnya udara saat ini, walau laki-laki tinggi itu memangai celana selutut berwarna hitam, tapi tetap saja badannya tetap gerah, kan?

Chanyeol menganggu membenarkan perkataan tetangganya. Ia membuka _hoodie_ -nya dan tindakan itu tanpa ia ketahui membuat wajah Baekhyun langsung merona. Ternyata dibalik _hoodie_ itu, Chanyeol menyembunyikan otot lengannya yang kekar dan menutupi abs-nya dengan _wife-beater_ hitam ketat yang telihat sangat _sexy_ dimata Baekhyun. Baekhyun bahkan kesusahan meneguk ludahnya sendiri setelah melihat pamandangan menakjubkan dari tetangga barunya itu.

Setelah melepas _hoodie_ -nya Chanyeol meletakan _hoodie_ itu pada sandaran kursi yang ia duduki lalu pandangannya kembali menatap Baekhyun yang menunduk dan memutar sendok pada mangkuk es krim yang masih tersisa sedikit es krim.

"Baekhyun-sshi?"

Baekhyun langsung medongak, membalas tatapan Chanyeol dengan bibir bawah yang ia gigit kedalam.

"Terima kasih sudah memberi es krim kepada kami, tetapi bolehkan kau memberi tahuku _mini market_ terdekat?"

"Apakah kau ingin membeli sesuatu?" Baekhyun mengernyit. Ia berusaha keras menghindari pemandangan tubuh Chanyeol. Ia merasa menyesal menyuruh tetangga barunya membuka _hoodie_ -nya.

"Hmm tidak juga. Karena aku orang baru disini, aku hanya ingin tahu dimana toko-toko atau tempat menarik lainnya."

Senyuman Chanyeol saat ini lebih menyejukan daripada es krim yang ia makan, "Jika kau mau, aku bisa mengantarmu dan menunjukan tempat yang paling mengasyikan disini." Sebenarnya Baekhyun ragu untuk mengatakan kalimat tadi, tapi bibir lancangnya menyuarakan kata hatinya. Ia ingin lebih dekat dengan Chanyeol.

Dan bagi Chanyeol senyuman ceria Baekhyun sekarang membuatnya bagai tertimpa hujan menyegarkan di tengah teriknya musim panas. Dengan semangat ia menganggukan kepala, menyetujui ide Baekhyun. Setiap poin di list-nya akan lebih menyenangkan jika ada Baekhyun di dalamnya. Chanyeol yakin itu. Saat ia pulang nanti, ia akan mengganti listnya dan menambah nama Baekhyun di setiap poinnya.

* * *

.

-oOo-

.

 **TAMAT**

.

-oOo-

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N**

Aku langsung kepingin publish ff begitu liat selca chanbaek 2016! /menangis haru/

Yang sering baca ffku dan rajin nengok a/n pasti tahu aku selalu menantikan momen ini :'D AKHIRNYA! Tiba juga~

Ini ff repost dari ChanBaekID : Fanfic Games, akan ada game setiap akhir bulan disana^^ untuk bulan ini kalau udah dipost jangan lupa mampir ya^^ semoga beruntung^^

Sebenarnya ini aku mendapat jatah genre family, tapi kayaknya aku gagal fokus hahaha maafkan saia :'D

Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak ya^^

See you~ /kiss bye/


End file.
